


博君一肖长车

by zhuzijiang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzijiang/pseuds/zhuzijiang
Summary: 总裁博×员工战道具放置车震浴室失禁办公室刺激就完了姐妹们（老车了哈哈哈哈哈我不想水真的不想！）





	博君一肖长车

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次玩这个玩意我有点害怕！我一个词都不认得！果然还是不适合我这个学历低的！我要好好学英语了！

道具车震浴室失禁

★ooc警告

霸道总裁博x年下员工战

车贼长嘤嘤嘤，这次要是屏蔽，我就……我就！给官方爸爸跪下了！

最近蓝氏的员工都有些奇怪，公司设计部来了一位新人，叫肖战。每天上班，睡觉吃零食打游戏，经理王一博本来最讨厌这种员工了，但这会，不知道吃错什么药了，他非但不管肖战，反而经常出来看看他，披个袄啊，放个咖啡啊，这让员工们很是奇怪。

于是，蓝氏里都有这样一个传言，那就是，端方雅正沉默少语的王总，和员工肖战恋爱了！很不可思议对吧？像他这种在大街上招招手，就有大批美女扑上来的人，怎么会喜欢上一个男人呢？

小李身为公司八卦头子，专门成立了瞌cp的微信群！每天实时更新王总和小肖的爱情。

最近小李有一个大胆的决定，那就是，去问问肖战到底咋回事！

“哎！肖战啊！”

刚睡醒的肖战伸了个懒腰，睡眼蓬松地望向小李：“嗯？”

“你和王总……”

肖战一听到王一博的名字顿时清醒，脸上写满了笑意：“他啊！咋啦？”

小李有点不好意思：“你和王总……是情侣吗？”

肖战笑得更开心了：“不是啊！”随即思索一阵，又开口道：“是夫妻！嗯！对！夫妻！”

！！！

小李存好录音，蹦蹦哒哒地进了茶水间。刚一进去，便被堵住了。

“怎么样怎么样！”

小李神秘一笑，按下了播放键：“他啊！咋啦？……不是啊！……是夫妻！嗯对！夫妻！”

“哇！”

（真是像极了瞌cp的我们）  
一个人影缓缓从角落里走了出来，走到小李面前，道了一声：“谢谢你。”

！！王总？

王一博在众人惊异的眼光中走出了茶水间，还贴心的带上了门。

王一博径直走向肖战的办公桌，把又要睡着的肖战拎起来，肖战吓了一跳，看清来人，含含糊糊地说：“王……王总啊，咋了？”

王一博并不答话，拎起肖战的后领就往办公室拖。

“啊啊啊啊啊！救命！世风日下！啊啊啊啊！”

总经理的办公室果然不同凡响，干净整洁。

“砰！”门被狠狠地关上了。

王一博撒了手，坐到了办公桌后。

“哎呀！王一博！你干嘛啊！让别人看到了怎么办？”

王一博不语，只支着脸看着他。

肖战快被盯出洞了。

“怎么了怎么了这是？”

肖战边说边朝王一博走去，手撑在办公桌上，另一只手则去勾他的下巴。

“受欺负啦？说出来，哥哥帮你收拾他……”

话音未落，王一博便堵住了肖战的嘴。

“王……王一博……不……”

肖战拼命咬紧牙关不让他入侵。王一博那双指节分明的手在那人敏感的腰窝周旋着。肖战呻吟出声，被王一博占了先机，柔软的舌头入侵了肖战的口腔。

王一博的手逐渐向下摸去，纤细的腰肢，光滑的皮肤，都在慢慢让王一博失去理智。

直到被握住那将抬不抬的欲望，肖战才回过神来，他挣开王一博的吻，擦掉了嘴角的银丝。

“王一博！干什么！”

王一博重新凑上前，在他耳边轻轻呵气，这一下，差点让肖战软了腿。

王一博倒好，撩完了，又重新坐回椅子上，若有所思地盯着他。

肖战可不会就这么放过他，他走上前，一手撑在椅子的椅背上，笑着开口道：“好嘛，好弟弟，让你摸。”

王一博揽过肖战的腰，肖战就这么坐到了王一博的腿上，一阵晕眩，等反应过来，王一博已经把他的衬衣扣子解开了。

“别留印子。”

王一博堵住了他的嘴，手放在了肖战挺立的欲望上。

被人在手心搓捻的感觉太好了，粗糙的质感逼人发疯。肖战呻吟出声，王一博轻笑一声。

？？？这算什么？笑什么笑啊！士可上！不可辱！

肖战立即开口：“笑屁啊你！”

不过下一刻他就说不出话了，王一博已经在给他扩张了。

做这活，王一博倒是轻车熟路，毕竟这具身子自己再了解不过了，很快（get）找到了那个人周身最脆弱敏感的一点。

“啊！”肖战惊呼出声，随即捂住了自己的嘴。

等到加到第三根手指时，肖战明显不行了：“一博……进来……我要你……”

（你以为就这么简单吗？不可能！道具说好的道具！）

王一博退了手指，打开了办公桌最下层的抽屉。

啧啧啧，琳琅满目的摆着王总这些年的收藏。

什么粉红小跳蛋啊，什么马眼棒啊，还有各种型号大小的震动棒。

（完他妈我节操又没了）

肖战惊了，这这这！这收藏量！（话说这好像不是数量的问题吧！）

“王总……三思啊！雅雅雅雅雅正！”肖战吓得话都说不出了。

他和王一博做过不知道多少次，但用到这些东西还是第一次啊！

王一博好像很认真的思索了一阵，从里面挑出了一枚跳蛋，认认真真地给肖战塞进去了。

王一博调高了一个档，然后开始认真的观察着肖战的反应。（好羞耻嘤嘤嘤）

“唔啊！王一博！你看屁啊你看！呜！”

王一博又调高了一个档。

跳蛋体积不是很大，但它震动的频率极快。

肖战拼命夹紧后穴，不让跳蛋继续深入，谁知那个小东西反而被挤的更深了些，正巧不巧顶在那点上。

“啊啊……嗯呜……”

肖战想要挪动身体，让它偏离那点，却被王一博钳住了腰。

快疯了……肖战感受着那点的疯狂刺激，神经绷得紧紧的。

“战哥，有感觉了？”

王一博坏心眼地把跳蛋往那点上顶了顶，肖战眼角逼泪。

“一博……不……”

王一博将档次调到最高，为肖战提好了裤子，系好了衬衣扣子。

“干……啊……干嘛……”

这家伙，不打算做到最后！

（刺激吗）

“现在在工作时间，等下班，喂饱你。”

肖战再一次受到惊吓：“把……把……那个……嗯……拿出去！”

王一博装作没听懂，开了门把肖战推了出去。

肖战刚出去，就被人围住了。

“小肖啊，干嘛去啦？”

“是啊是啊，还这么久！”

肖战强忍这快要冲出喉咙的呻吟，笑着说：“唔……没……没事啊～”

最后一声啊变了调，同事们都惊了！

肖战尴尬的笑着来到了办公桌前，缓缓坐下。谁知坐了一半，被小李狠狠一拍肩，肖战跌坐在椅子上，肖战赶紧捂住了嘴，忍住了那声惊呼。

小李哈哈笑着离开了。

（爱死这个小李了）

这下可要了肖战的命！不能说话，睡觉睡不着，站着也不行，坐着也不行。

肖战只好为了防止同事搭话趴在桌子上装睡，虽说趴在桌子上，肩膀却一抖一抖的，他拼命咬紧牙关，不让呻吟冲出口。

小李不愧是资深腐女，一眼看破，和几个女同事笑得贼兮兮地坐在旁边。

“小肖怎么了？”

“哎呀还能怎么了，这还看不出来？肯定塞了东西啊！”

“啊？塞东西？塞哪？”

小李白了那个女同事一眼：“还能是哪？那呗！”

小李指了一下肖战看起来很劲道挺翘的屁股。（有点奇怪哈哈哈哈哈哈）

肖战被折磨的死去活来，浑身瘙痒难受，后面的刺激又让他束手无策。

好容易挨到了下班，同事们都走了，只有他，不敢动，麻劲早就顺着腰臀传到了全身。

王一博出来了：“肖战，走吧！”

“怎……怎么走啊！”

王一博过去牵起了他的手腕，出了公司，上了车。

“一博……快……给我拿出来……”

王一博眼角一弯：“应该叫什么？”

肖战还不知道怎么回事呢！嘴里含含糊糊地说：“一博……好一博……拿出来……求你了……”

肖战眼角噙着泪，看上去好不可怜。但王一博却执意要他喊出那个称呼。

“应该叫什么？”

“呜啊！哥哥……好哥哥……快拿出来……”

王一博好像很满意，启动了车子。

这一路肖战为了不受这般折磨，什么讨饶的话都说出来了。

终于到了王一博家的院子里，王一博忍无可忍地堵住了肖战那张正在哼哼唧唧告饶的嘴。

王一博摸向了肖战挺立了一下午的性器，上下快速撸动起来。

“啊呜啊！”

没过多久，肖战就缴了械。

肖战此时根本不知道他有多诱人，衬衣的领子大开，露出了精致的锁骨。眼里噙着泪，眼角一片殷红。

王一博眸子一沉，解开拉链，放出了自己粗壮的阳物，扯出了埋了一下午的跳蛋，不扯还行，这一扯，从肖战身体里带出了透明的液体，拉出了一道淫靡的银丝。

王一博沉身进入了肖战的身体。

“啊，呜啊！好哥哥……别……别在这……”

王一博倒是听话，就以这么个姿势抱起了肖战，肖战惊呼一声，抱紧了王一博的脖子。

倒是没人能看见，这是王一博家的私人花园，没人会来。

肖战咬住下唇，憋住呻吟。

王一博径直去了浴室，来到了洗手台前。

“不要……不要这个姿势……”

王一博托住肖战的下巴，强迫他看镜子。

“肖战，看镜子。”

肖战不愿意面对自己这副模样：“不……不要！”

王一博轻轻咬了一口肖战的脖颈，（我天哪这个字念gěng 脖gěng！啊啊啊啊没文化真可怕！）下身狠狠顶了一下。

这下可真厉害，正正好好顶在那点。

“肖战，想要吗？想要看镜子。”

肖战快被一波接一波的情欲吞了，只好抬头看向镜子。

这是谁？

镜中的人的模样绝对能教人发了疯。

白皙的脸蛋染上了一层淡淡的粉红，眼角噙着泪，嘴唇泛着让人想要咬一口的嫣红。

还没等他看完，身后的王一博便狠狠地撞击起来。

肠道绞紧，身后那人器物上的青筋被感觉的一清二楚。连连几十下都顶在那点上。

肖战被顶的失声哭起来，他现在已经被快感吞没了。他只想要身后这人狠狠贯穿自己，再深一些，再快一些。

“一博……一博哥哥……啊嗯……快……呜”

王一博听了这话，轻笑一声：“刚刚还说不要的，战哥真是不容易满足啊！”

肖战现在哪能听得进话，已经不知道泄了几次，成波成波的快感冲击着自己。

“去……啊！去床上！……”

王一博把他转了个个儿，抱向主卧。

按在床上又是一阵狠肏。

肖战感觉有点不对劲，有什么要出来了。他察觉到了，拼命挣扎。

“怎么了？刚还好好的呢？”

肖战含含糊糊地说：“我……啊……去趟厕所……”

王一博笑了（他怎么老笑？）：“就这么上吧。”

？？？肖战怀疑自己听错了。

王一博一个猛顶，肖战周身一个哆嗦，他忍住了。

“一博……好哥哥……让我去吧…呜啊！”

王一博又是几个深入，一道浊黄色闪了出来。

他！他居然！就这么！尿了……出来？？？肖战想着。

不过没想多久，王一博便又动作起来，在肖战体内抽插了几十下，终于泄了出来。

两人精疲力尽地抱在一起。

沉默许久，肖战先开口了：“王一博，你是不是变态啊。”

“……”

肖战认真的看王一博的眼睛：“是不是？”

“不是。”

肖战应了一声：“哦。你收拾吧，我累死了。”

王一博把肖战洗干净了放到了沙发上，自己开始整理，洗床单收拾房间，花了一个小时。再回过头看肖战，他早就趴沙发上睡熟了。

王一博无可奈何地摇摇头，都快三十了，还这么马虎，着凉了怎么办？

王一博抱起肖战轻轻地放回了床上，拿了条毯子盖过两人，看了看怀里的人，轻轻地说了句：“战哥，我爱你。”

王一博：“拉灯了！看什么看？别打扰我媳妇睡觉！”


End file.
